megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 4 The Animation
''Persona 4 The Animation '' is a television anime adaptation of Persona 4 that was created by AIC ASTA and overseen by Aniplex, using the same characters, setting and narrative of the source material. Shigenori Soejima and Shoji Meguro, the original's art director and music composer, respectively, return in their former roles. Air and Release Dates *'MBS': October 6, 2011 - March 29, 2012 *'TBS': October 7, 2011 - March 30, 2012 *'CBC': October 12, 2011 - April 4, 2012 *'Persona 4 The Animation - The Factor of Hope': June 9, 2012 *U.S. Retail Episodes 1-12 - September 18, 2012 *U.S. Retail Episodes 13-26 - January 15, 2013 *U.K Retail - January 27, 2014 General Information The series was broadcast in conjunction with special live midnight broadcasts on the Japanese Nico Video streaming service. These broadcasts were hosted by the characters' voice actors. On May 27, 2012, plans for a film adaption were announced. Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope-' compiled the anime into a 90-minute film and introduced the unbroadcast final episode. This was later added as part of the Japanese Blu-Ray release. Sentai Filmworks announced the American Blu-ray/DVD release. This release included the original game's cast for both the Japanese and English dub of the anime. On May 2, 2014, a second "version" of the anime, Persona 4 The Golden Animation, was announced for a July broadcast on MBS and TBS, featuring an updated retelling of the story utilizing the updated story elements from Persona 4 Golden. List of Episodes Episode 1 - You're myself, I'm Yourself. *The TV in the background at Junes was showing the opening scene from Spring of the Dead from the Highschool of the Dead anime series. *Both Highschool of the Dead and Persona 4 The Animation is produced by Sentai Filmworks. *When Dojima pulls into Moel gas station and the attendant asks if he's going on a trip, Dojima responds with: "No, I just got back from picking my nephew up from the airport." Which is wrong considering Yu came in on the train. Episode 5 - Would You Love Me? * When Ai Ebihara calls Yu Narukami, the ringtone of his cellphone is the piece 'Zigeunerweisen" by Pablo de Sarasate, which is played in the game Catherine when the player dies. Episode 7 - Suspicious Tropical Paradise *Right at the start, Margaret mistakenly refers to Yukiko 's Arcana as the Empress in the (Dubbed) English version, including some subtitled ones. Episode 8- We've Lost Something Important Again *The transition right after the commercial break shows Yosuke's notebook, and the various things he wrote down. One of these things is "What does 'Ressentiment' mean?", likely a reference to his role in Persona 4 Arena, where his title was "Captain Ressentiment". One question in the game even asks "What does 'Ressentiment' mean? Answer the question!" Episode 9 - No One Sees The Real Me *The opening is changed and featured a special opening (with the song True Story) for the first appearance of Rise Kujikawa. *At 14:09–14:12, the viewer can see a book poster reading "1Q46". This is likely a reference to Haruki Murakami's 1Q84 series. *When walking up to the tofu shop, Mitsuo Kubo can be seen, hinting his role later as a "Red Herring." *You can see the tail lights of a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution (CT9A). Episode 10 - Real Me Doesn't Exist * When Kanji loses his goofy glasses given to him by Teddie and has a hard time finding them, it is a possible reference to'' Scooby Doo'', in which Velma always has a hard time finding her glasses. Episode 12 - It's Not Empty At All *The Reincarnation version of "I'll Face Myself -Battle-" is used for Yu's battle with Shadow Mitsuo. Episode 13 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 1/2 *At 03:36, Nanako is seen sitting barefoot watching television when she gets up to greet Yu returning home. She is off-screen for less than a second as she is heard greeting him and running over to him. Yet after Yu asks her if she's heard of Neo Featherman, at 03:55 she is shown from head to toe ... and she is wearing a pair of white socks. *When Nanako calls Aika to help Kou and Daisuke, the Reincarnation version of "Specialist" is used. Episode 14 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 2/2 *When Yu Narukami runs to return the fireworks, the Reincarnation Version of "Reverie" is used. Episode 15 - The Long-Awaited School Trip *The background music tracks on this episode are entirely from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 OST and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES OST.'' **Additionally, the opening sequence of this episode uses the ''Burn My Dread theme. *One of the scenes in the episode is a reference to both Chie Satonaka and Yukari Takeba's social links, as Chie is protecting a kid from a bunch of bullies, like in Rank 9 of her social link, but the area she is in is the same location Yukari was attacked by bullies, like in Rank 5 of her social link. *During the scene where Narukami and the rest are being lectured, their seating seems to resemble that of Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Aigis and the Main Protagonist. In fact the room they are in is the same homeroom, but that can only be seen by the room arrangement and the teacher who is present during the scene. Episode 17 - I Want to Know the Truth *After Naoto's Shadow ages Yu, Yosuke Hanamura, and Teddie, the Kyoto theme from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 plays during their elderly interactions. *In the English Dub, when Rise is scanning that Beelzebub is activating Megidolaon against Naoto's Shadow, the attack is mistranslated as "Megidoloaon". *In the English Dub, when Aika brings the Mega Beef Bowl over to Naoto and Yu, she says "one order", except, in the next scene, she clearly brought two. Episode 19 - It's School Festival Day! Time to Have Fun! *When Ayane plays the trombone, she is playing the chorus of the ending credits of Persona 4, Never More. *When the reveal of Teddie as the "new comer" during the cross-dressing pageant. This is directly referencing the Super Smash Bros. newcomer screen, as it uses a similar design with silhouettes. True End Episode - No One is Alone *During Yu's battle with Izanami-no-Okami, when Lucifer is dismissed his tarot card is briefly seen as the Hierophant instead of Judgement. *The whole aspect of the episode, Narukami reliving March 20th over and over again until he finds "The Truth", may be a reference to Persona 3 FES's The Answer, in which the main characters have to relive March 31st until they find "The Answer". Differences There are notable differences between the original Persona 4 game and anime, including but not limited to: *A few new characters have been added, such as Aika Nakamura, the daughter of the man who owns Aiya's. *As to be expected, the dialogue is relatively the same, albeit slightly deviated from the game. *No main weapons or items are used in combat to battle Shadows, unlike in the game. *Social Links, which could take many days to cultivate, are usually maxed within one episode. *Some characters' appearances have been modified slightly, such as having darker hair or differently colored eyes. *The Investigation Team's confrontations with their Shadows are further expounded on; the issues that were talked about are given the proper time to be showcased. *The language for the animation is considerably more vulgar than the game's. *The protagonist has a Shadow he must face, as opposed to the game, where it is non-existent. *Though most of the main cast members from the game reprise their roles, there are some characters who have different voice actors, most notably Chie and Teddie. Music The Animation's soundtrack is composed by Shoji Meguro. It is included in the released Blu-ray and DVD volumes. ;Opening themes : *"Pursuing My True Self" by Shihoko Hirata: Episode 1 *"Sky's The Limit" by Shihoko Hirata: Episodes 1-8, 10-12 *"True Story" by Rie Kugimiya: Episode 9 *"Key Plus Words" by Shihoko Hirata feat. Yumi Kawamura : Episodes 13-14, 16-22 *"Burn My Dread" by Yumi Kawamura: Episode 15 *"Nobody Can Hold Me Down Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down" by Shihoko Hirata feat. Lotus Juice : Episode 14. This theme plays when Yu Narukami tries to help Eri Minami who was knocked unconscious. ;Ending themes : *"Beauty of Destiny" by Shihoko Hirata feat. Lotus Juice: Episodes 1-12 *"Koisuru Meitantei" by Yui Horie: Episode 13 *"The Way of Memories (Kizuna no Chikara)" by Shihoko Hirata: Episodes 14-17, 19-21, 23 *"True Feelings" by Shihoko Hirata: Episode 18 *"Never More" by Shihoko Hirata: Episode 25 Gallery Trivia *A variety of Persona 4 The Animation-styled foods and drinks were served through a collaboration with Pasela Resorts for a limited time. *The anime was announced on April 11, 2011, which is also the date the in-game story starts. *The show's trailers were released on a special website resembling an old-fashioned TV and would air at midnight. Additionally, the videos were broadcasted on dates that hold certain importance in the game, like the date of the disappearance of a person. * As Yu obtained more social links throughout the series their respective arcanas are added to the closing credits External links *Official Website (Japanese) *Trailer *True Ending Episode Trailer Category:Animation - - !